I want a baby
by lunaluv22
Summary: Tori wants a baby, but can't have one, he doesn't want to tell chazz and goki cause he thinks they'll laugh. But they know something's wrong, can they figure out what? Read and find out, yaoi and obliskshipping


**I want a baby**

Tori is depressed because he wants a baby, chazz and goki notice he's depressed. But don't know why, can they figure it out? Warning slash and threesome, disclaimer I don't own the charters. Obliskshipping

Tori sat on a bench in the park, he was reading, legs tucked under him. He looked up hearing a noise, he saw kids playing and laughing. Tori frowned, he tried to concentrate on his book. But couldn't, he sighed and got up, 'girls are really lucky' he thought. He walked home, where he was greeted by his lovers, chazz and goki. "Hey, tori" "we missed you" they said kissing him, tori kissed back. Tori pulled away, "come on, tori don't be like that chazz said, "yea, why don't we go play?" Goki asked.

"I need to start dinner" tori said, setting his book down and hanging up his coat. "Unless you two want to" "no, no, no!" Chazz cried, "tori we all know you're the only one of us who can cook" goki said. "Yea, true" tori said, sounding tired as he headed into the kitchen. He shied, rolling up his sleeves and turning on the stove. "Girls don't know how lucky they are" tori whispered, filling a pot with water. He set it on the burners and a bag of noodles, he puts them in the pot and hears a noise.

He walked over to the door way, he pushed it open and found chazz and goki trying to peak inside. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "we we just coming to see if you need any help" chazz told him. "No, you were tryin' to see what I was makin'. So you see if we could have sex before dinner" tori said annoyed. Chazz and goki gave mock gasps "do you really think we'd do that?" Chazz asked, "we were just trying to help" goki said, tori sighed again and crossed his arms.

"Look I'm not in the mood, so if ya go play and I'll make chocolate cake with the home made icing ya like for desert" he said. Brushing his hair behind his ear, "deal!" The two cried, he watched them go. He closed the door and walked back to the stove, he placed a pan on the stove. And filed it with sauce and put meatballs, he walked over to the table and sat down. As he waited for the stuff to cook, he sighed again and put his head in his head in his hand. 'I can't even tell them, they'll just laugh at me' tori thought looking at the rig on his ring finger.

"Hey chazz" goki said, "yea" chazz said, "does tori seem upset?" Goki asked, "I guess, why do you ask?" "Well he's not acting like himself" goki said, "what do you mean?" Chazz asked, "well take when he came home, usually he teases us a little before pulling the "I have to make dinner" card" goki said. "Yea, I guess you're right" chazz said, "and not just that, usually he makes us try and get by him. Before he starts making deals" goki told him, "yea now that you mention it. I've noticed somethings that are off too" chazz said, "really like what?" "well he's been depressed lately and he doesn't even read in bed anymore. He just lays down and looks away at the wall after sex" chazz said, "yea, I noticed that too" goki said. "What do you thinks wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean he'd tell us if something was bothering him, right?" Chazz asked, "not really, tori's always been pretty private. I mean he never tells us if he's upset, he just acts like he's fine" goki told him. "So what should we do? Should we confront him?" Chazz asked, "I don't think so, he'd probably just lie and say he's fine" goki said. "So what should we do?" Chazz asked, "wow ya ain't even suckin' face, that's a first." They turned to see tori, "dinner's ready" he told them. "Kay" they said getting up an fallowing him into the dinning room, "oh spaghetti" chazz said spotting their food.

"You're a real romantic" goki said, "so were ya" tori said looking at his ring again. Goki looked at his and chazz's ring, 'so that's it, he's upset because chazz and I aren't as romantic, as we used to be' he thought. Tori went to go get their drinks, "I think I got it" goki whispered. "What?" Chazz asked, "tori's upset because we're not as romantic as when the three of us were first married" goki told him. Chazz thought for a minute, "got it" he agreed, tori came back carring a bottle of red wine. He pored them each a glass, "hope you like it" tori said taking a sip, the other two fallowed suit.

Dinner was unusually silent and afterward, tori did the dishes and started baking. "He must be really mad, he didn't even try and get us to talk" goki said. "Yea, I don't know, what to do" chazz said, "well tori is making icing and there's a chance they'll be some left over" goki said. "Oh I see where you're going" chazz said, "that sounds romantic to me" chazz said.

"I may not be able to have a baby of my own, but maybe I can convince them to adopt. So we can give a kid a home and raise a kid too" tori whispered to himself. As he mixed the icing, the phone rang, he picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, holding the phone and mixing the icing, "hey, tori" "Jagger, hey how are ya and slade?" Tori asked, "good" Jagger said, tori noticed Jagger sounded depressed. "Jagger is everythin' ok? You sound depressed" Tori said, "huh? Oh I've just been thinking" Jagger said, "bout what?" Tori asked curious.

"Well slade's a great husband, but I, well I wish I could have a baby" Jagger confessed. "You too?" Tori asked, "so you want a baby, too?" Jagger said, "yea, I can't have one of my own. But I was thinkin' of convincing chazz and goki to adopt" tori told him. "Adopt? Hm, that sounds like a good idea, I think I'll talk to slade about that" Jagger said. "Kay, hey I've got somethin' in the oven, but I'll call latter" tori said. "Sure, I gotta go, too, bye" Jagger said, "bye" tori said hanging up. He pulled out his cake and set it down to cool, turning off the oven, he sighed and leaned against the wall.

'I'd be a good parent I think, I hope I will if chazz and goki agree' he thought sighing again. After the cake cooled he frosted it and took it to the bed room. 'The two of them love my cake and last time I made it I did get that bracelet I wanted. So maybe I can use this to convince them' tori thought, "oh guys I've got somethin' to ask ya" he called.

Tori pushed open the door and stared, chazz and goki were on the bed, sheets barely covering them. The only light in the room coming from candles, the bed was covered in rose peddles. "What is it, baby?" Chazz asked, tori's words caught in his throat. "Tori what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Goki asked, tori didn't know what he meant, was he crying? Chazz got up and pulled on his robe, tying it closed. He walked over and brushed the tears away, goki took the cake from tori's hand before dropped it.

And set it on the table, "tori what's wrong? You've acted strange for days, now your crying, baby please tell us what's wrong" goki said. Tori cried harder, "that" he said "what?" The two said, "baby, I want a baby, but I can't have one" tori said sobbing. Chazz and goki stared, "go ahead get it over with" tori said, "huh?" "Make fun I know you want to" tori told him, "can't it's no fun if you actually get hurt" chazz said. "Plus it'd be kinda cool to have a baby" goki said, tori sniffed. "I was thinkin' maybe we could adopt he told them, chazz was silent, "I like it" goki said. "That sounds like a plan to me" chazz said, tori smiled and kissed them both. "Thank ya and ya know since we have this cake no need to waste it" he said, his lovers grinned.


End file.
